Let's Groove
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: This is a one-shot about Disco Bear and Foxy  from Loving Insanity you don't have to read the first though it re-describes her  but this is their little love story. I'm not used to one-shots but I can't reallt imagine a good plot for now but later i will.


Here's Disco Bears romance fanfic, I think he deserves a pretty lady on his arm after all the crap people say about him. By the way, thanks a lot guys your reviews and comments on my other story brought back my confidence in my writing even though that was my first fanfiction ever! My drawings even got better so I owe it all to you guys...in fact get up and go downstairs to get a cookie or something you all deserve it. Anyway this is a simple love story between a orange bear and a yellow fox dancing it up, btw the song I picked for them is Let's Groove by Earth, Wind and Fire. That's right they have a song how cute!

Let's Groove

Lights spun in the roller-rink as a tantalizing beat boomed across the rink's floor, Disco Bear spun and danced to his favorite music. He watched as Flaky fell and Flippy helped her up while Cuddles and Giggles skated hand in hand, Lifty, Nini, Shifty, and Mimi stole skates and peoples unattended belongings, and Petunia held onto Handy while they skated. Disco Bear sighed and felt loneliness fill his person, he was used to skating alone but it was hard to watch the other friends have something he craved.

"Hey DB!" A yellow fox called skating towards him, her long legs poked out under a mid thigh skirt brought her to him quickly, a small waist swayed with each push, slender arms hung enveloped in wide long sleeve mouths next to a tiny frame clothes by a tight fitting blouse that revealed curves, and a big smile shone on a heart-shaped face with two big afro puffs on either side of her head. She skated past him and he grabbed her hand, they spun around each other while the music throbbed; Disco Bear dipped her while they still moved and they stared into each others eyes and leaned in to kiss. But the wall they were headed towards disapproved, they crashed into it and landed on each other. Foxy's head and torso laid on the floor and her body curved upwards as she stared between her legs that were above her. Disco Bear was flat on his back looking up Foxy's skirt with a bright red face, once she realized her face became twice as red and she suddenly closed her legs and fell to the side; they stared at each other in awkward silence then laughed.

Later in the food court they sat a table and watched the others skate while they took a break.

"I really love spending time with you Foxy." Disco Bear said to his nachos, Foxy had half a fry hanging out of her mouth and smiled at the blushing bear.

"I know exactly what you mean, DB. You are by far the grooviest guy I've ever met, I don't even have to try and I seem to make you so happy, but when I do try I seem to fail at it." She smiled remembering trying to do a flip but landing flat on her back. Disco Bear took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb while he looked her in the eyes.

"You _never_ have to try with me. You're just so...amazing, you bring out the best in me that I-I just..." His words failed him and he leaned over to kiss her, she closed her eyes and leaned in too but a sudden cry from a red porcupine made them turn their heads. Flippy, flipped and was now twisting Lumpy's head off while Flaky sat back and cried softly. Disco Bear grabbed Foxy's hand and led her outside and way from the commotion, he felt bad for leaving his friends but she was his first priority.

After they left the rink hand in hand they swayed down the sidewalk on a beautiful night, Foxy felt so safe with Disco Bear, he was her rock, he knight in shining armor. A mugger jumped out of the bushes demanding money and on instinct Foxy kicked him in the face and swept his legs from under him, she picked him up and slammed his back over her knee in the same amount of time it took Disco Bear to try and block him from her. He blinked a her reflexes and skill while she simply smiled at him and latched onto his arm, her face nuzzled into his shoulder and they walked on.

"Hey DB who did you date before I moved in?" She asked, he swallowed and looked down at her big yellow eyes that shone like the sun and warmed his insides.

"Well, nobody. Not many friends, if any, like me, but since I started dating you and talking to you, you brought something out inside me that everybody likes." He admitted looking up and the moon, Foxy looked at the hurt orange bear and kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm glad everything is right now." Foxy said nudging him with her hip, he nudged back and before they knew it they were dancing down the side walk. Disco Bear hummed a beat and Foxy sang.

_Strut, strut, towards me babe_

_I got a good feelin' and I crave_

_Ya lovin'_

_Just breathe to me_

_And we could dance, dance _

_Further than the eye could see_

Disco Bear smiled and spun her while they danced to their homemade groove on the sidewalk, the moon and street lights lit a path for them.

_Come a little closer hun_

_And we can, groove_

_Until the sun,_

_Would dare break such a_

_Move as we, _

_Sway, sway to our groove_

Disco Bear put his hand around her waist and they moved together, the crickets seemed to take over for the beat, fireflies danced around them in their own little world of bliss, music, and each other.

_Hey boy, don't be so coy_

_I want to be the one that brings ya_

_The purest of joy_

Disco Bear felt the beat and chimed in.

_Hey girl, you are my world_

_Ya mean more to me than a _

_Precious pearl_

They harmonized beautifully together as they danced and sang together.

_And you, are the perfect one for me_

_The person that I could never be_

_The thing that flows into my soul_

_And releases feelings that were untold_

_I can't live without you_

_Could never (never) find anyone who_

_Went. Better. With. This. Heart._

_Than. You (you). Did. _

_From the start._

On the last verse Disco Bear dipped her and they kissed finally, the kiss lasted until Disco Bear had to pull them back up, Foxy caught her breath and smiled at him.

"I love you DB." She said easier than he had been trying to the whole night.

"Love you too Foxy." He kissed her again and she pulled back and muttered a single word.

"Jammin'."

~The End~

Ok that was my first one-shot, how'd you like it? How'd you not? And I know I said their song was Let's Groove but that's for visuals sake the song up there doesn't exist and I thought it was cuter so I wrote them a little non-official song that they could have a magical moonlit boogie to. By the way Foxy and Disco Bear have a kid who's going to be in my next story along with everybody and their mum xD, so yeah it's going to be a long one...hopefully. R&R please and thankies for reading my mind spillage.


End file.
